ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hit and Miss
Hit and Miss is the sixth episode of the first season of Back in Action: Alien Universe. Story 'Part I' open with the DX Mark 10 pulling up in front of Julie's house, coming to a steady halt right in front of the pathway to the door. In the darkness of the nighttime Bellwood, the DX Mark 10's headlights and rear brake light fly on, and as the car stops, the headlights remain the only things on. The passenger door opens, and Julie steps out. Reaching her hand into the car, she speaks to the driver. Julie: That was fun. It's too bad Sunder had to ruin everything. High-pitched voice in the car: It's even worse that this thing won't let me change out of this. Julie: You'll figure it out. It'll have to time out eventually. She reaches in the car, and pecks the cheek of the driver--Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey (holding his cheek with his two right hands, blushing): Maybe you're right... Julie: I wish I could help, but I'm way past too beat to try and get Ken's powers to take over. Spidermonkey: Don't consider them Ken's powers, Julie. Their yours as long as he's stuck to you. Julie: Maybe you're right. Spidermonkey: Well, a hero always is. Julie: Thanks for being modest about it. Spidermonkey: I try. Julie: Alright, night, Ben. Shuts the passenger door, and Ben vigilantly watches Julie head to her front door, ring the doorbell, and be welcomed inside by her father, who simply nods to Spidermonkey as a sign of thanks for bringing her back on time for the first time. Spidermonkey: I guess it's not much longer till I head home then. Hope this thing times out before I get there. Forearm hands on 10 and 2, Spidermonkey uses his lower right arm to shift gears and drives off into the night. 10 minutes later, one block away from Ben's house, a car appears out of nowhere and begins tailgating the DX Mark 10. Spidermonkey opens the driver window while slowing down to around 2 or 3 MPH so he can shout at the driver behind him. Spidermonkey (shaking his fist): Ooh-ahh! You know there's a limit to how close you can be to my car? As Spidermonkey says this, the headlights of the car behind him rotate to face Spidermonkey, blinding him. This leads him to cover his face with all four of his hands, causing the DX Mark 10 to veer to the left side of the road. As he notices the dramatic turn, he returns to the 10 and 2 position with his entire body in the car, but the DX Mark 10 no longer cares for Spidermonkey's input, simply speeding up. In Spidermonkey's mirror, he can see the car behind him slow down as the DX Mark 10 speeds up, eventually disappearing into the fog behind him. The DX Mark 10 finally stops gaining speed, and Spidermonkey manages to get the car to screech to a stop at a 90-degree angle in the middle of the street. Spidermonkey jumps out of the car, prepared to fight whatever caused the malfunction in his car, but nothing is visible in front of him but eternal fog, and his house whose driveway lie directly behind the DX Mark 10. I couldn't have asked for a better way to park in the middle of the street. Walks back into the DX Mark 10, and without even closing the door, he drives over to his parking space in front of his house, removes the keys shutting up the engine, and exits and locks the car. Immediately after doing so, he reverts back to human. Ben: Finally. He jiggles his keys to find the house key, enters his house and rushes off to his room. There, he changes into a white tee and green shorts. He heads over to the bathroom, and we fade into sometime deep in the night. later, 2:06 in the morning, Ben, who lie sprawled on the bed yet somehow deep in sleep mode. His open curtains begin to shine a great amount of light into his room. Screeching outside can be heard, and what sounds like the grass being walked on, stomped on, and terrorized wakes Ben. He walks over to the window to look out, but the light, blinding like from the headlights of the tailgating car from before, leaves Ben helpless. He pops up the Omnitrix dial, but still blinded by the light, he's forced to pick the first thing that comes up. Outside of the house, what appears to be a car screeching a donut onto the lawn with its markings. Phasing through the wall, Big Chill appears outside in front of the car. He breathes a chunk of ice into existence in his hand, and like a rock used to catch someone's attention, chucks it at the car. The car continues to screech, but only until its front faces Big Chill. Big Chill: I don't believe we've met. So, if you feel like telling me before you turn the lawn into the biggest mess I'll have to clean as part of my chores, tell me why you're here and what you did to my car, or I'll freeze your engine or something. The car doesn't budge at all. The front door of Ben's house opens, and Sandra, dressed in a pink robe, emerges, rubbing her eyes. Sandra: Ben, what is all the racket? Big Chill: Well, for one thing, there's a car right here that's--'As Big Chill points to the location of the car, he realizes that the space on the lawn is empty, and the markings left behind by the car have disappeared.' Sandra (opening her eyes to see only Big Chill, twiddling his fingers): I don't see anything, Ben. Come inside before any of the neighbors accuse us for the noise. At 2 in the morning (yawns), I just can't bring myself up to it. Big Chill: Got it, mom. Phases back into his room. Sandra: Oh, the alien that can phase through things. Lovely. Slowly shuts the door. In Ben's room... Big Chill (floating back and forth in the room, pondering those last events): I mean, how could a car just, disappear like that! There's no way it was my imagination; it locked the controls in the car. My imagination definitely couldn't have pulled that off. Reverts to human with his hands on his chin. Ben: But then how'd it just disappear...and take the donut it was making with it? His focus turns to his alarm clock, which is a rectangular red-text LCD clock with a Sumo Slammer attached to the top. 2:09...(yawns) Guess that yawn's contagious. Maybe if I head off to sleep, I'll get something in my dreams. Hops into bed, this time pulling his sheets over him for added comfort. Yeah...this is nice, nice and coz--What's that sound? Originally facing the door on the opposite side of the room to his window, he flips in bed to face the side of his room with the window. Bright light shines into the room again, and this time the sound of a car racing towards the room can be heard. This can't be happening! OF PART I 'Part II' Trivia *This episode takes place after The Sea's the Limit and Dial Z for Zombified. Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Special Category:Specials Category:BiA Exclusive Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology